grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
"Evangeline"
"Evangeline" is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Grand Brawl. Profile Weapon Generally uses hand to hand combat. Due to being genetically enhanced, she's fast and powerful. She occaisionally uses swords if she needs to but she finds that she's a little too clumsy and slow with them so she prefers to kick and punch. Abilities Nothing particuarly special. Evangeline was designed to be a perfect human, so she was made to be as humanoid as possible - aside from the enhancements to up her speed and hitting power. Descrition Evangeline is typically very pretty, although perhaps a little less feminine now that she's started fighting. She has quite muscular legs and arms, and is generally covered in bruises. She has one or two bullet wounds on her body from when she was training and although she can heal reasonably well, her self-regeneration was never perfected, so there are fairly obvious scars on her legs. She has short brown hair, blue eyes, long legs, a reasonably small waist and large breasts - after all, she was created to be the perfect human. However, she was discarded. When they were messing with emotions, they created Evangeline's a little too well. She's quick to laugh, but she's also quick to cry, and unfortunately the crying happens more than she'd like. She's quite sulky at times and she has a tendancy to react inappropriately (they had a lot of problems getting the emotions right). She tries to put her energy in to improving herself and being the best she can, but those damn emotions keep getting in the way... Biography Evangeline was cloned by a small group of scientists attempting to create the perfect woman. 1.0 didn't work, but 2.0, Evangeline, worked a little too well. As evidenced by her love of chocolate and her spontaneous crying and the fact that any time she was upset she was likely to kick one of the scientists in the balls. And given that they'd enhanced her to make her more powerful and faster, that wasn't a good idea. Not knowing what to do with their creation - they couldn't simply destroy their hard work, because if word got out, human rights would be on them so fast (even if she was a clone). So, they simply released her in to the wild, so to speak, and commenced working on 3.0. Who would essentially turn out to be a Stepford Wife. Feeling lonely and unwanted, Evangeline took out her frustrations by working on her body to improve the strength she already had. She wanted someone to care about her, but most people seemed to jeer about the fact that she was a freak, or they wanted to beat her up. So, Evangeline kept herself away from society, training herself more. Evangeline knew she wasn't good enough, or she wouldn't have been discarded. She was working herself - trying to increase her strength and improve her knowledge - when she was sucked in to the tournament. A dumbell in one hand and a romance novel in the other. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Brawl Characters Category:Humans